


Danzou's Harem of Shisuis: Or a Tour of the Multiverse

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: And One Kagami, Danzou is also all of Root Members' Guardian remember, Danzou's harem of Shisuis, Danzou's multiverse Shisui Harem, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Founders Era, Kagami has coping, M/M, Multi, Root Trash Party, Snark, are they really coping? you decide, come join me, i'm going to hell and you're coming with me, inappropriate humour for the topic, shisui has coping, so much brainwashing going on, so much grooming, the only one who really can consent is Danzou, wow danzou wow, you're going to hell if you click this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Kagami wakes up. He doesn't like what he finds.Shisui wakes up. hedefinitelydoesn't like what he finds.UPDATE: now with fanart! omg!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetsinnerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsinnerchild/gifts).



> Well this is my sense of humour, and also i'm going to hell. You're all gonna go to hell with me. 
> 
> This has no redeeming value whatsoever, absolutely none. It's full of consent issues all up the wazoo, and yet there is my terrible sense of humour. 
> 
> And you've read the pairings right. It really IS Uchiha Shisui/Kagami/Shisui. 
> 
> I warned you You clicked it. We're all going to hell together.

He opened his eyes with the weird headache that told him he'd been hit with an unconsciousness genjutsu. 

Sadly, Kagami has been subject to it often enough to know that there are three types and this one was from a modified version of a sleep genjutsu dialed up to eleven. 

The only way you could force an Uchiha to drop like a stone. 

He shifted and yup, his limbs were stiff. 

Lovely. 

And... heavy too. Those were some chains. On his wrists and ankles. 

He was surprised that he could still see; it had been a two man mission but he had sent his partner on so he could buy her time but...

No matter what, an Uchiha always had time to, if they went down, go out in an explosion or dig out their own eyes. 

This meant he'd been hit in the back. 

But surely not the Hatake girl...?

"Are you awake now?" Said a voice and. 

It was an unfamiliar voice. 

"I know you are. You don't have to pretend, Uchiha."

Young, he thought. Almost a child? 

"Maybe I prefer to pretend," he said. And children were not risk-free, not undangerous, but short of getting knifed in the gut children were just not as dangerous as adults... 

He opened his eyes and then blinked. 

An unfamiliar Uchiha child was staring back at him, face set grim and eyes red; He had a tanto across his back; he was small enough it looked like a full sized sword on him. 

"You're... An Uchiha too," Kagami said, surprised. 

And not tied down but.. 

The more he stared at the child, disconcerted, the more oddly familiar the boy looked, for all he could swear he knew what every child in the Uchiha looked like... 

The boy had somewhat curly hair too, cropped short. 

... a bastard? Had one of the Clan fathered a bastard? 

It might explain why the boy said the name Uchiha without any trace of family feeling.

The boy just blinked his sharingan off, and turned away to the door. 

"He's awake, sensei," he said. 

"Good. Excellent, thank you, Shisui-kun." 

And... And that voice was familiar. 

Weirdly familiar.

When the man stepped into his field of view, Kagami blinked. 

"Shimura-san?" 

He looked almost like his old teammate's father - so similar that for a moment Kagami felt like the world was tilting. 

"You recognise me then, Kagami," the man said. 

"From the Shimura Clan? Forgive me, I don't remember your name, exactly," Kagami said. "And also I am a little tied up at the moment, can't get up to greet you properly." 

"Ah. Well, it's a safety precaution," the Shimura elder said, and sat down on a chair that was positioned just enough to the side that Kagami had to strain a little to turn to keep him in sight. "I didn't know whether you'd wake up homicidal, you see. The last such … guest I had, tried to gut me." 

"We're the same Village, as Tobirama-sensei has often said," Kagami said. "So perhaps that precaution is a little overly paranoid." 

"Mmhmm. Yes, he did say that, didn't he?" The Shimura elder sighed. "Ah, no one else really talks about Tobirama-sensei the same way you ever did, Kagami. You were ever his favourite, for all that he gave the position to Hiruzen." 

Kagami frowned a little, wondering - "I suppose," he said, wondering whether that mild wistfulness made sense in view of what he knew of the Shimura. 

Danzou would have been able to tell him, he supposed but. 

Danzou was dead. Kagami didn't want to think about his dead teammate, not while he was still in chains, in front of a man who looked so much like Danzou's aged father. 

He might actually try apologising again, and that had been not great for everyone involved then. 

"Would you be undoing these chains any time soon?" Kagami asked, holding up his hands a little. 

"Hm, no." Shimura ran his hand through the hair of the little Uchiha boy who had gone to kneel by the man's side, an odd show of closeness to the man. But he'd called him sensei, after all, which… weird, how on earth would a Shimura elder become a sensei to an Uchiha bastard? 

"Why not?" 

"Do you know how long it took to find you?" Shimura said, hand patting into the boy's hair like you'd pet a dog and it made something curl uncomfortably in Kagami's gut. "You kept _dying_ Kagami. I had to watch you die thirty times before I found you." 

Kagami blinked, distracted from the weird-petting to stare at the man. "What? I didn't die. Is that a genjutsu-" 

"Oh, it isn't. I had to just find a universe where I died instead of you. Apparently that was the key." 

Kagami stared, and something clicked. 

" _Danzou_?" 

Old Danzou smiled. "Indeed." 

"You - you look just like your father," Kagami said, eyes widening. "Oh. God you're alive - I didn't think - if I had been there, you wouldn't have _died_ -" 

"If you had been, you would have died instead," Danzou said, waving his hand dismissively. "It's a sacrifice I'm glad to make - especially since it means I get you." 

"How do you mean? How have you survived?" 

"You're very stupid," the Uchiha child said. "You're an alternate version of Sensei's teammate." 

"Shisui-kun," Danzou chastised, and the child went quiet, as Danzou reached down to cup his cheek. "You should respect your elders." 

The child looked up at him, frowning, and then Danzou - Danzou pressed his thumb to the boy's mouth - and the boy _sucked his thumb into his mouth_. 

Kagami gaped. "What the - " 

"He is a little spoilt," Danzou said, sounding a little apologetic. "He's the youngest one, you see, and gets all the attention from the others. He's not fully trained yet, you have to forgive him." 

"Why are you - what -" 

"But he's correct," Danzou said, as if Kagami wasn't staring in confused horror. "I'm very pleased to find you, Kagami. You'll make an excellent addition to my collection." 

"Collection of _what?_ " 

His teammate smiled. "Shisui-kun," he said, pulling his thumb out of the boy's mouth with a wet, lingering pop. "Why don't you go show your grandfather how welcoming you are?" 

"Grandfather?!" Kagami exclaimed, jolting in his chains - 

He found out the full extent of his chains - he couldn't move very far - and they were suppressing the channelling of his chakra to anything - not even seal-less jutsu - and his mind blanked entirely when the boy - his _grandson?!_ he wasn't even married yet! - settled between Kagami's thighs and - then opened his pants. 

And then he was shouting in a panicked frenzy when the boy _swallowed his cock down_.

 

* * *

 

The man that Sensei called his grandfather was frenzied, but at least he wasn't pulling Shisui's hair. 

Not that he _could_ , since Sensei had thoughtfully chained his hands and legs down. 

He was still on the larger side - larger than most Shisui had taken in his mouth, but he was not going to let Sensei down and complain that it was too big for him, though he did surreptitiously push down on his grandfather's hips a little so he wouldn't choke Shisui _too_ much. If he gagged and then couldn't swallow, that would show that Shisui hadn't been learning _well_ from his senpai in the Root division of ANBU, and that was _not_ to be borne. 

Sensei already thought he was too young for missions that even the blind-alternate could go on; even though Shisui already had three months of experience as a jounin _and_ had been given his own team before he'd come here. 

Learning he'd been lacking in some rather essential skills was very upsetting, but he was determined not to let his size nor age limit him. 

The Uchiha yelled when he swallowed around him, and Shisui could feel him tense under his hands - so Shisui pulled back a little, and got a spurting gush of warmth against the back of his throat - and managed to swallow it all down without choking. 

Shisui pulled back, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, feeling smug at the somewhat dazed expression on the Uchiha's face. 

"Good boy, Shisui-kun," Sensei said, and Shisui turned - resisted the urge to bound off the pallet, he just straightened up to his feet, and padded over to sensei, not quite prowling like ANBU ought to. 

(That was difficult, because while he was a _prodigy_ , everyone'd said, that particular ANBU prowl that every ANBU had to learn was beyond him. The other alternate-hims could all do it, but not him, not yet. His senpai had promised that he'd learn it eventually, the prowling _slink_ that rendered every one of them almost eerily alike when wearing a mask and the ANBU cloaks, giving them the proper anonymity that a true shinobi had.) 

"Was he good, Kagami?" Sensei asked, as Shisui settled back at sensei's feet. 

"How could you," the Uchiha choked, sounding distraught, and when Shisui snuck a look at him, he looked too-pale, and almost green around the edges. 

He didn't even seem able to meet Shisui's eyes .

The evidence that he'd been _very_ good lingered on the back of his tongue though, so Shisui dismissed the Uchiha's feedback as irrelevant. 

"Shisui-kun is _very_ good, and a quick learner," Sensei said, and he sounded proud, fond, and Shisui brightened, turning his head up to sensei. "Yes, yes you were very good, but don't be too arrogant, hmm? I'm sure you have some areas to improve, don't you think?" 

" _Improve_?!" Kagami yelped. "What could he possibly need to _improve_ on, he's a _Child!_ " 

"You're still coherent, for one," Sensei said, but he was patting his lap and Shisui obediently climbed up to perch on his sensei's thigh, leaning in against sensei. 

For now he was still small enough he fit very comfortably against sensei, almost able to tuck under his chin, while his alternates were all much taller. It meant when Sensei wrapped an arm around him, he was held closer to sensei, tucked up _better_ , and while he would eventually outgrow it, it still felt like a reward for a job well-done. 

"I'll do better next time, sensei," Shisui said. 

"Of course you would, Shisui-kun," sensei said fondly, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I know you won't disappoint me." 

"That's - that's _sick,_ Danzou!" Kagami sputtered out, yanking at his wrists. "How could you - he's not even _ten_!" 

"I'm almost thirteen," Shisui said crossly. "And I've _led_ a team on a mission as the jounin team leader." 

"Shh, Shisui-kun, it's alright." Sensei said, amused. "Kagami wouldn't know how well-accomplished you are. Your grandfather died before your father was even born after all." 

"I'm not even _married!_ " Kagami yelled, voice cracking a little. "How could you - he's a - how could you make -" 

The Uchiha yanked his hands - Shisui could see him trying to make seals, an automatic reaction to something he wanted to stop. Fortunately sensei had taken reasonable precautions. 

"And this is why I'm not taking off the chains yet, Kagami," Sensei said, entirely reasonable. "Now, Shisui-kun, you should get back to your training. Whose turn today is it?" 

"It's Yamanaka-senpai's turn today," Shisui said, with a little sigh. He still preferred training with Kinoe-senpai, but Kinoe-senpai was on a mission today till next week. Fuu was very good with genjutsu, so that was what Shisui was learning with him, in addition to other parts of the Root's own group training, but Shisui didn't like genjutsu so much. His eyes hurt when he had to use them so long. 

But he was the only one who had the mangekyou, so he was the only one who could distinguish himself from the others in that manner. 

"Then you should go on," Sensei said, nudging him off his lap. "Good work today though, Shisui-kun." 

"Thank you sensei," Shisui said, and was quite happy to leave without a further thought or glance to the Uchiha in the room.

 

* * *

 

Danzou probably had said something more - but Kagami was too busy trying to get over the fact that - that. 

The curly hair was his own, his brain latched onto desperately. No wonder the kid had looked so familiar - he looked like himself, from his old memories of his childhood, though his hair had been wilder then, and probably not quite so… blank-featured. 

He'd called his own grandson a bastard. 

In his head. 

Great. Great - this was - 

A very lovely shit cherry on top of a shit cake. 

His teammate was not dead, but also older and gone completely round the bend. This was, he decided, some sort of nightmare genjutsu - if his grandson hadn't been telling the truth about alternate… universes. Multi-verses. Whatever it was. 

He didn't know what to do about it… okay. First things first. Get these chains off, and then get the fuck out of here. He supposed he'd have to rescue the kid too - and he was never, ever, going to name any kids of his Shisui. 

It was already traumatising. He was traumatised. He was going to tell his future wife, when the Clan leader allowed him to marry, that his child was not only never ever going to be named anything resembling Shisui, they were also not ever allowed to name any offspring Shisui, even if he were to die young. 

Danzou had left - sometime in Kagami's horrified contemplation of the ceiling and wishing that he could have - that the kid had put his pants back on - 

Except no, he didn't want the kid touching him _any more_ than this. If the kid never touched him again it would still be five minutes too soon. 

His own grandson. What the hell, Danzou. 

Was this punishment for failing to save him in the past? It felt like it. 

So, that was guilt, and now a heavy heaping of shame. Lovely. He was going to have a heap load of new nightmares. 

The door opened, and Kagami jolted in the chains - not having noticed the presence of someone else outside. 

When he should have been thinking of ways to get out of his chains, he'd been - 

He blinked again. 

The young man who came in had his long hair worn in the style of the Yamanaka - long ponytail worn high on the head in a fall of curls, in a dark navy yukata, which was a dark contrast to the white … scarf? Ribbon? That he wore bound over his eyes, the tail of it trailing down his back with his hair and - 

He looked like an older version of the kid. 

Oh Kamisama _what_ was his life? 

"If you spit your food back up at me," the young man said, face turned unerringly at Kagami's, "you're going to be licking it back up, understood? Danzou-sama wouldn't even be upset if I made you do it." 

"Fucking balls of hell," Kagami said, staring. "Are you my _son_?"

The young man smiled, and it looked almost like a reversed version Kagami saw in his mirror in the fucking morning. 

"Of course not. I'm Shisui. Hello grandfather. I'd say it's nice to see you, but I can't actually see." 

"That's, terrible, did he do it to you?" Kagami said, feeling sick. 

"Of course not," Shisui said - Kagami was going to call him Blind Shisui right now, because that was - was. 

Why do they both have the same name? 

"I was caught by Kumo-nin - I had to destroy my own eyes, but Danzou-sama saved me before I killed myself." Shisui shrugged. "Now open up." he held up a spoon. 

"Okay that was - a) good protocol," kagami said because oh god he'd never met a Uchiha who HAD to blind themselves and yet survived, "b) um. Is that possible to feed me, why don't you just get the chains off and I can feed myself? No offense but. Um. I probably would choke and die and that's just plain humiliating." 

"I have perfectly good aim," Blind Shisui said with a frown. 

"You're. Um. Blind. Sorry, but you literally have no aim." 

With a scowl that made the young man look maybe half a decade younger, Blind Shisui stuck the spoon of - soup? Congee? Into his own mouth and then grabbed Kagami by the chin and leaned in to pass him the mouthful of food (yup it's congee). Via tongue. 

Oh god so much tongue. 

Kagami choked anyway, jerking in the chains. "What was that for?!" he yelled, when the young man pulled away. 

"I have no aim, remember?" blind Shisui said, with a shit-eating smirk, and picked up the spoon. 

"I'm your grandfather!" 

"And I'm a sensor," Blind Shisui retorted. "So you either let me feed you the proper way and shut up about it, or I'm going to shut you up anyway. Danzou-sama wants you fed, and either way you get fed."

 

* * *

 

He only had to force his mouthful of congee into his grandfather's mouth twice more before Kagami sputtered to a stop. 

Danzou-sama had told him Kagami was stubborn, and Shisui could see that. 

But Kagami was hardly as stubborn as his younger alternate-self - his younger self had thrown a tantrum about Shisui calling Danzou _sensei_ as well, and so now Shisui had to call him -sama like the rest of the Root operatives. 

No matter, Danzou-sama and he both knew that Danzou-sama was Shisui's beloved sensei and saviour. 

"How is this - multiple version thing -" Kagami managed, between mouthfuls. 

Shisui hummed, observing the flux of Kagami's aura and chakra signature. Agitated, curious, horrified, brilliant enough that he could actually discern the man's features enough he could stab a spoon into his mouth easily. 

"Danzou-sama's Shisui died here," Shisui said simply. "And we weren't very useful in our own universes - well, in mine anyway, I was going to die. So Danzou-sama rescuing me meant I could still be useful to him here. One of the most important things in life," he scooped up another spoonful of porridge, and all but ladled it into Kagami's open mouth when he tried to speak, "is to be useful. Certainly I had to hone my sensor skills a little more to compensate but it turns out that it's just as well. We all have different specialties and thus can be useful to Danzou-sama in different ways." 

"We," Kagami said, after swallowing. "Who is we? What do you mean - no, did you _know_ Danzou is basically - he's - the little version of you?" 

Disgust, but a specific kind of disgust that Shisui had read from various other people when they'd found out about Shisui and his sensei's specific relationship. 

Kagami was exactly the same - Shisui didn't sigh. 

"Of course he is," Shisui said. "We all are. Well, Shisui-kun is still learning, his sensei hadn't yet gotten to that point, because Shisui-kun is still a bit on the smaller side. But Root is helping him train in that respect. He's pretty good at blowjobs now." 

Kagami choked, sputtered. "How could you - he's a _child_!" 

"A very small jounin," Shisui corrected. "And quite a brat too. The others indulge him far too much, but he does have the mangekyou, something I lacked even before I blinded myself." 

Kagami gaped at him. "He has the mangekyou. How on earth -" 

Shisui shrugged. "The usual way, I presume. You can ask him the details." 

"I'm never talking to him again!" 

"He improves on repetition," Shisui said. "He's just possessive over Danzou-sama's attention, is all." 

Shisui tapped the spoon against the bowl; the hollow ring of ceramic told him it was empty. 

Kagami made a sound a little like a horrified teakettle, and Shisui stood, putting his tray to the side. Kagami was glowing, basically, and it was enough to see his clothes in disarray. Shisui clucked his tongue; little Shisui-kun was so _messy_. He reached down to tuck the man back into his pants - Kagami made a sound like swallowing his tongue. 

"Nice meeting you, grandfather," Shisui said, patting his hip.

"I'm not - even _married_ , and you just - that is not how you - with relatives!" 

"Hmm," Shisui said, doubting. He patted the man's groin. Kagami flinched, the chains rattling. "That's not what the evidence tells me." 

"He - Danzou made him-" 

"Trust me," Shisui said drily, "There's no making Shisui-kun do _anything_. It was pleasant enough meeting you, grandfather. I'm sure you'll meet the other one soon." 

"There's _another_ one of you?!" 

Shisui turned to pick up the tray and get to his feet, hummed, but didn't answer.

 

* * *

 

Two Shisuis. Two … grandsons. 

They were too alike not to be related, and they looked and spoke like twins, even if their attitudes were different. The older one moved like an elite shinobi, and if he was telling the truth about his sensor abilities, probably had finer control better than the other sensors Kagami knew barring Tobirama-sensei. 

Kagami took a deep breath. 

Okay. he just. 

Had to get free. 

Get his hands out. 

Start there. Yes. 

He tugged at his wrists to try and see exactly how much length he had to play with - 

He could barely bring his hands closer by half a foot. Not much play at all. 

Alright. Alright he could - he dug his heels into the futon, pushing to give himself a little more… 

There, a foot. Whoever had done this was perhaps clever enough not to use one long length; instead fastening both his wrists on either side of the wall, so it wasn't like he could curl one arm in to give the other length and vice versa. 

And shinobi could be _Very_ flexible. Kagami was very, VERY flexible. Almost insanely flexible, if you know what that means, because Uchiha were all about speed and litheness which also included flexibility. 

Which, of course, meant that whoever had him bound knew all about the vaunted Uchiha flexibility. 

Had _thought_ about the - 

…. He wasn't sure which option he liked worse - that Danzou had thought about his flexibility, or whether it was one of his … oh god grandsons… who did. 

…………. 

He was going to work on the cuffs now.

 

* * *

 

Shisui woke up. 

He didn't particularly _like_ the weird taste in his mouth, which meant drugs, nor did he like the hammering in his head which meant _genjutsu_ , especially since it was pounding behind his eyes. 

Had he been on a mission? 

No, he didn't feel any particularly fuzzy memories, or blank odd spots in his memories - well, other than the usual blank spots, that was usually from brushes with _previous_ missions, and he already had debriefs to fill in the details of those. 

So, basically no _new_ blank spots, which meant he'd really just gone home last night, gotten a bit of sake out, read a bit and fallen asleep. 

And then woke up like this. 

In fact… what was 'this'? 

Shisui shifted, and tried to sit up - and found that he was chained up. 

Hands up above his head - which, smart, great. And three feet apart, if he estimated right. 

He had a bit of slack in his legs - he could haul himself up on his chains just enough that he could kind of sit up, but without proper back support it was going to be a little uncomfortable in an hour or two. 

"Alright," Shisui said, taking stock. 

All limbs present and correct. He was, in fact, dressed down, just the uniform blacks, no vest. If he squirmed a little, he could definitely feel some of his weaponry, which would be great if he could get his hands free to use them. 

(So alright he was paranoid enough to sleep with weaponry anyway, hidden in the seams of his uniform like all proper jounin had. He wasn't going to be taken by surprise like that one time in the Rock again. Even if that was one of those memory blanks.) 

(Getting jumped by literally two squads of Iwa-nin wasn't a fun time for anyone, especially his particularly holey memory of that time period.) 

He shook his head, judging the way his headache - okay it was fading. Definitely some sort of genjutsu then. 

Shisui took a look around. 

It wasn't a standard cell - he was laid out on an actual bed - with bed posts and everything, which was where the chains were fastened to. There was some - furniture like things. Shelves. A table. Two chairs. If it weren't for the conspicuous lack of windows, a single door with some rather heavy duty locks and wards on it, Shisui might almost say it's an actual bedroom. 

Right now he was categorizing it as 'cell with the most comfortable bed so far' and leave it at that. 

Well, he's got weapons, all his extremities are in place, and he's not blind. Alright. 

So far so good. 

He was about to start working on the cuffs on his wrists when the door opened and - 

He blinked when the Sandaime walked in. 

"Hokage-sama?" Shisui blurted. "What on earth is going on?" 

"Oh I do like the sound of that, first time I've heard it from one of you," Sandaime said, coming up to him. 

"Right, so maybe I'm not the most respectful of jounin," Shisui said, mildly confused, "But I do know most of my manners. Hokage-sama, is there a reason why I'm chained up and -" 

He stopped when Sandaime put his hand to his _cheek_.

"Um," Shisui said, staring at him. "Sandaime-sama?" 

The Hokage smiled down at him. "Oh, you are absolutely perfect, Shisui." 

"Yes I know I am," Shisui said, "Though pretty sure Hatake doesn't think so, not after being assigned as my mission partner that time three months ago - holy _shit_ Hokage-sama what are you _doing_!?" 

Because suddenly Sandaime had his hand on Shisui's _pants_ and. 

And. 

Sandaime was only wearing a yukata and it took no effort at all to - 

Shisui had not, in all the times he'd been captured, imprisoned, and or otherwise tied up, actually experienced this first hand. 

Most of the time, his captors were content to break his hands or legs. 

"Well, I'm showing you your place now, Shisui," Sandaime said calmly, "This is how it's going to be for you from now on. It'll be a lot less painful if you don't fight." 

"How do I not _fight_ , Sandaime - Sandaime-sama, stop - _Stop_ -" 

And then Sandaime Shimura Danzou was suddenly shoving him down by the shoulder and folding one of his legs UP, as far as the chain allowed it, and pushing his cock _into_ Shisui and 

Shisui was very much _not_ prepared for this.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, this was one of the rare Shisuis whose world was - really interesting. 

His Clan had never been wiped out; and Shisui was one of the oldest ones Danzou'd found. 

The key, it turned out, was that Tobirama had appointed Danzou as Hokage, rather than Hiruzen, and Hiruzen had become the shadow behind the throne - a voice advising caution and watchdogs. 

Interesting, he supposed, particularly since this Hiruzen seemed to be wary of a lot of internal threats - while that Danzou was concerned with external. In a way maybe they worked fairly well. 

But the real interesting thing was that Shisui was the oldest one he'd found; and the way he screamed - and later sobbed - _Hokage-sama, please_ \- was particularly moving. 

And that when he was finished, and pulled away to relax and observe this new acquisition, Shisui had apparently lain there, to all appearances broken and subdued - before suddenly he was whipping out a giant fireball that those chakra seals on the chains _should_ have prevented 

If it wasn't for Danzou's own paranoia and Shisui's somewhat slowed reflexes, this Shisui could have been running wild over Konoha right now. 

Turns out that this Shisui? 

Was a fuuinjutsu master. 

_Fascinating_.

It also meant that he was going to be welded to the bed frame, the seals on them out of reach.

 

* * *

 

"Are you ready to be reasonable, Kagami?" Danzou said when the door next opened. 

"I am never going to be reasonable," Kagami said, because being _reasonable_ about his very pedophilic teammate fucking Kagami's _grandsons_ was so out of the question, it might as well be on the moon. "As soon as I get free, I guarantee you, I'm going to kill you and take all of the Shisuis to _therapy_. Have you always been like this?" 

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Danzou said disapprovingly. "Shisui, say hello to your grandfather." 

"Hello, Kagami-san," said … yet another Shisui, holy fuck how many of them has Danzou kidnapped? 

This Shisui was apparently somewhat softer in lines than the others, and Kagami hates that there is an actual variety to _tell_ the difference from. 

For one, this one was (probably) not blind. 

Long hair too, but in a braid, with soft bangs that almost fall into his eyes - his? Hers? 

That was the difference - this Shisui was particularly androgynous, softer features, narrower shoulders and a narrower waist, and they were wearing light make-up. 

"Like him? He's an omega," Danzou said, stroking Shisui's shoulder and then letting his hand slide down in a very uncomfortably lingering touch down Shisui's ribs and settling at his-her-their? hip, and this Shisui … turned towards Danzou, and.

Purred. 

"Uh, the fuck," Kagami said. "Can you not, touch him. Her? Like that? That makes me extremely uncomfortable." 

"Omegas are very tactile," Danzou said fondly, and kissed their forehead. 

"I'm _sure_ ," Kagami said trying to look away. Staring at the ceiling. "I'm going to regret this, but what the hell are omegas?" 

"Go on, show him, Shisui." 

"No. No wait this was not, I _regret asking_!" 

Because Shisui was going TO HIM and then. 

Straddling his _hips_ and shifted just as easily when Kagami bucked, trying to wriggle away. 

Omega Shisui was, Kagami realised with some horror, wearing a skirt. Which hiked up soft and easy - and Shisui settled on Kagami's belly and okay that was a guy underneath right? Right, lovely he now knew the gender of all his grandsons, good job, 3/3 all boys. 

And then Shisui was reaching behind and grabbing Kagami's crotch. 

Kagami might have made a high pitched sound. It was a _perfectly_ reasonable sound, considering that this was yet another stranger, even if everyone and their dog seemed to think it was his _grandson_ , and Kagami was never, EVER getting married, EVER and also incidentally he was going to destroy all mirrors and change his name and live as a hermit in the highest mountain in Lightning country the end. 

"Better show him, Shisui," Danzou said, settling in to watch like a giant pervy voyeur he was, he had to be, because otherwise he'd leave - 

Not that his being there made it _better_. 

There was no better in this. 

And Shisui was - apparently really good at getting Kagami's cock back out (this is not a good thing, this is not!) one handed - because his other hand was dragging up his skirt, bunching it up for Kagami to see that yup, that was… 

Not boxers. That was panties, and okay dick in pan- 

Kagami jerked his gaze up back to the ceiling. 

Nope, he was noping the fuck out of this. "Please, stop," he gritted out. 

"Danzou-sama said I must show you," Shisui said, and he was softer spoken than the other two, which was not something he would have ever wanted to know. 

Delicate fingers found his cock, tugged him free. Those were calloused fingers, but light, holding him like _he_ was delicate, fragile, and Kagami agreed, he was feeling very fragile right now, he wanted to just - 

Shisui scooted back, a little, angling to rock down directly on his cock, and yeah Kagami would have said that wasn't going to work, he wasn't into dry complete friction, it just - 

Except there was. 

A lot of slick. 

Like someone had just poured a palmful of lube between Shisui's thighs or - or. 

There was soft SLICK flesh, soft where Kagami really, _really_ didn't expect . 

"Holy _fuck_ ," Kagami yelped. 

"You see?" Danzou said. 

And Kagami turned to _glare_ at him. "I'm going to kill you," he promised. 

"I'm sure you will."

 

* * *

 

Kagami hadn't realised that omegas not only had cocks, but they also had - oh god, _vaginas_. 

Which Shisui was obediently and obligingly showing him. 

And Shisui kept - fucking himself down _on_ him and Kagami was going to go on a tour of all levels of hell after this because he was not only hard, he was also going to come, and oh, he hated himself too as a final measure. 

He should have learned a little more seals jutsu like Tobirama-sensei had said he should, instead of relying on his Clan jutsu and the sharingan. 

Without those, he was helpless to - to. 

It was just an added terrible thing to find out that - apparently, omegas also did this thing where they … _rippled_ on the cock in them when they orgasmed, making a mess on Kagami's stomach. 

Kagami had thought the Shisui was dying - but Danzou had helpfully told him it was called 'milking'. 

That Shisui was milking his cock for every last _drop_ and Kagami was going to cut his dick off when he had the chance. 

Well first Danzou's, then his own.

 

* * *

 

"Shisui-kun is proceeding… mostly apace," Yamanka Fuu reported. 

"Mostly," Danzou said . 

"His genjutsu is decent, because we don't dare push too hard with the mangekyou, but it will be soon that he will outpace me." Fuu shifted a little, hands perfectly correct at the small of his back, at ease. "His kenjutsu is also not too bad, but of course is not on par with his alternate's. Ninjutsu is of course, excellent." 

"Yes, Shisui had always been excellent at ninjutsu," Danzou said. "But it is the co-curricular, that is not proceeding well?" 

Fuu took a deep breath. "He keeps asking for Kinoe, Danzou-sama." 

"Kinoe," Danzou said, eyebrow going up. "Why him?" 

"I don't know, sir. He always asks when Kinoe is coming back from his mission. Or how long he'd take. Or whether he would be joining the training sessions. It is… frustrating." 

"Is he not applying himself to the lessons?" 

Fuu didn't make a face. He was professional and too well trained for that. "He applies himself. He's just… distracted. Just a little." 

"And your assessment is…?" 

"He has a crush on Kinoe," Fuu said, a little sullenly. 

"I see." Danzou leaned back, looking at Fuu a little consideringly. "Perhaps I shall order Kinoe to interact with Shisui-kun a little more. It might be that he wants to go on missions, and Kinoe goes on plenty." 

"Sir," Fuu said, and if Danzou noted the darker, definitely more sullen look on his face, he didn't comment.

 

* * *

 

Shisui froze at the doorway when he saw who was in the room. 

Kinoe-senpai was there, his long soft hair and - 

He looked up when Shisui froze at the doorway. 

"Hello," he said. 

Shisui swallowed and then jerked forward. 

"Senpai," he squeaked a little, eyes widening. 

Kinoe-senpai was so - 

Kinoe-senpai was so TALL, taller than the blind-alternate, and his hair was long and soft and he had the mokuton which was so … 

There were words, he knew, but he could only think of the positive ones that pertained to jutsu and it was - efficient, rapid, proficient. 

"We should start the training session," Kinoe-senpai said, turning away and Shisui caught his breath when Kinoe-senpai turned his intense gaze away. 

It was like being looked at something _bigger_ than himself, bigger than human, and Shisui shifted, forcing his fists to stay at his side, rather than clutch at his chest. 

"Yes Kinoe-senpai," Shisui said. 

Shisui didn't have to use his genjutsu against Kinoe-senpai - just push his chakra down to increase his speed, utilize his Shunshin - the others always praised his speed, which he hoped had improved since the last time he'd trained with Kinoe-senpai… 

But Kinoe-senpai said nothing. 

Not even nodding approvingly when Shisui had lasted a full minute and twenty seconds longer this time than last time. 

"Again," he said, the branches letting Shisui up. 

"Yes Kinoe-senpai." 

Shisui did _not_ droop when Kinoe-senpai just repeated the sparring. Over and over - and Shisui was all bruised up - he didn't mind the bruises! Kinoe-senpai was teaching him, and Shisui was trying his best to learn - 

When they were done - he hesitated, then asked, "Are you going to train me for the - other parts too, Kinoe-senpai?" 

Hoped that the flush in his face could be written off as exertion. 

Kinoe-senpai looked at him, and his stomach felt, shivery and warm. 

"No," he said after a moment. "I am going on a mission with your older brother." 

Shisui could _feel_ his heart plummet. "Oh. How… how long would it take, Kinoe-senpai?" 

"Duration unknown." Kinoe-senpai glanced at his sword. "Don't forget to clean your tanto." then he bowed, perfectly correctly. "Thank you for the spar." 

"Thank you for the spar, Kinoe-senpai," Shisui hurriedly responded, bowing a little deeper but - by the time he straightened up, Kinoe-senpai had left the room. 

Shisui didn't pout. 

But he went and put bleach in his blind-alternate's shampoo.

 

* * *

 

Otsu had done something weird to his hair. [1]

Kinoe wondered if he should ask - his normally long black curly ponytail was now ash-blond, streaked with paler blond, looking almost like dirty-blond against the pure white of the tail of the scarf he wore around his eyes, even under the mask. 

"Kinoe, you're staring." Otsu didn't even turn around - but then, Otsu didn't need to. He was a much better sensor than Kinoe could ever hope to be, and besides, he was physically blind. 

"I apologise," Kinoe said. 

"You don't have to," and Kinoe could _hear_ Otsu grin. "You like it? My 'otoutou' put bleach in my shampoo, it's so sweet of him." 

"He put bleach. In your shampoo." Kinoe could almost feel his own scalp cringe at the thought. "And you didn't know?" 

The… youngest Shisui constantly seemed to be pranking the older ones, particularly Otsu, and Otsu never seemed to mind. 

"Oh I knew. I could smell it, it was so amateur," Otsu said cheerfully. He reached up and flicked his hair back over his shoulder. "And besides that I could feel it. Bleach has a definite feel even if mixed in with shampoo you know. So you like it?" 

"It's hair," Kinoe said. 

Otsu laughed and turned suddenly before Kinoe could duck out of the way, and then Otsu had his arm over Kinoe's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Since Otsu was still wearing his mask, it was like rubbing a porcelain mug over his neck. 

"So you _liiiike_ it," Otsu said. "Maybe I'll keep it, even though we know Danzou-sama will be rather cross." 

Kinoe would have shaken Otsu's arm off him and sped ahead. But missions with Otsu had strict guidelines. Otsu never went on solo missions; for all his excellent sensor abilities, he still had a tendency to run into walls, and his mission partners were required to be within arm's reach at all times unless there was a fight. 

(Which was when everyone around were throwing chakra around like a technicolour lightshow, which meant Otsu didn't need the presence of a partner to shine metaphorical light on his surroundings. Or at least that was how Kinoe understood it.) 

So here he was stuck being Otsu's leaning stick. 

"It's hair," Kinoe said, staring forward. Eventually Otsu would get tired of trying to elicit a reaction. He didn't know why they made him so uncomfortable - he knew that they were all Danzou-sama's favourites, and quite a number of the Root operatives were eager to be close to … one of them. Any of them, even though the youngest one was still in training, but Yamanaka Fuu was the dominant trainer in that respect. For Otsu and the other one, Tatsu, they both participated in the Root bonding activities when Danzou-sama allowed it, though it wasn't often. 

Kinoe didn't like the bonding activities (unlike for Otsu and Tatsu, these were mandatory) and while not humiliating, he didn't find them fun the way Fuu did. 

During such bonding activities, though, it was very obvious how alike Otsu and Tatsu were, in a very unsettling way. Otsu called the others otoutou, and the rest of Root more or less referred to them _as_ brothers, but they all knew that they weren't really. 

They weren't clones but. 

"And you like it," Otsu said. "Maybe you could dye your hair too. Maybe someone will like it too, ne?" 

Kinoe swallowed hard; he didn't know what to say when Otsu got into a teasing mood like this. 

Otsu and Tatsu were VERY tactile. So extremely tactile, that it got uncomfortable for him to see them with Danzou-sama. 

(The older Root members said that the original Uchiha Shisui had been not quite as tactile, but then he'd only been training with them for a year before he died.) 

"And you got such pretty, long hair too -" Otsu stopped talking, and then straightened. "They're here. Finally." 

Kinoe didn't exhale in relief, but it wasn't necessary to hide it - Otsu was already racing forward to engage with the enemy. All Kinoe had to do was watch Otsu's back.

 

* * *

 

The worst part, Shisui thought, was that Hokage - no, he wasn't Hokage-sama. 

Sandaime had _never_ , not _once_ , looked at him like this, with this weird avarice and greed that ended with him sobbing. Sandaime had also never even _tried_ to touch him like this, like his body was his to spend and use how he liked. 

There was the whole idea that yeah, the Hokage did and could own them, and they obeyed - but that was as _shinobi_. Not even their Clan Heads, like in the old days, would - could - order them to marry. 

Shisui could just _imagine_ little cousin Itachi, fresh clan-head, trying to tell Shisui who _he_ had to marry and almost laughed his own fool head off. 

Itachi. Telling _him_ who to marry. When Shisui had been the one to babysit Itachi while Itachi was still learning how not to stab his own eyes out with a butterknife. Hah! Maybe it'd have to be an order if the person in question was Hatake Kakashi. 

But no, Hatake Kakashi was courting a little school teacher - everyone and their mother knew about the courtship and … the only one who didn't was Umino Iruka. Good luck Hatake, that's a tough one. 

The worst part, Shisui thought, looking up at his hands, was how damn quickly this not-Sandaime had figured him out. It was almost like he had experience with kidnapping Uchiha. 

From here, he could see the seals etched into the walls, specifically earth and water elements tying down his fire chakra. The seals didn't look unpracticed. If he strained and squinted a little, he thought he could make out something tying it specifically to his blood. 

Anyone else might be able to break the seals, but not Shisui. 

Lovely. A fucker with a talent for customized seals. 

To be fair, _Shisui_ was also a fucker with a talent for customized seals, but that talent was always best utilized from a nice rested position far out of danger with an entire team watching his back. 

And there was also the wonderful addition of his wrists and _fingers_ being welded to the wall. Like some asshole had knocked him out, and then did some hinky earth bending shit and now his hands were literally encased in smooth metal. To just add insult to injury, it was also _decorated_ metal - some sort of wrought iron design that he couldn't see from this angle but when he curled what little he could of his fingers, he thought he could feel raised lines that weren't even seals, just decorative curlicues. Or filigree. 

Fucking hell. 

That was so insulting. Might as well draw a smiley face there too. 

Without use of his hands, his legs were kind of useless here. 

There was more slack in the chains, now, but the metal was probably travelling through the wall to the seals like some sort of wire, so he was fuck outta luck on the chakra front. 

Maybe if the not-Hokage came back again, he could strangle him with his thighs? 

Shisui tugged at his legs, folding up his knees (and did _not_ think about how - how not-Sandaime had looked between his knees) to test the slack. 

Quite a lot. If he had had access to his chakra he'd be able to kick something to hell, he was sure. 

Or… 

Hm. 

His legs were free. The chains there didn't seem to be chakra-suppressant. 

If he could somehow make his feet bleed, or something, he might be able to sneakily etch a seal? 

Blood was like the least accurate to use - most powerful, because it was a living human's blood, it basically had more chakra than anything else - but it dried too quick, smeared too readily. It was always best to just use one drop for power and for the rest use chakra-ink. 

But it wasn't like not-Hokage asshole would give him chakra-ink if he batted his eyelashes and asked prettily. 

Or maybe… 

"You're awake again. How do you find your quarters, Shisui?" 

"A little restrictive," Shisui said, "Could do with some furnishing. Am I going to be staying here long?" 

"Oh, yes, permanently." 

His skin crawled when the not-sandaime put his hand on his thigh. Again. 

"Lovely. Well I'd love to write home to tell them- got pen and paper?" And he batted his eyelashes, coyly.

"As lovely as you are," Shimura Fucking Danzou said, sliding his hand up Shisui's thigh in a very worrying manner, "I think it best that you don't ask for things we all know you want to use as weapons, hmm?" and he was leaning forward, eyes dark and - yeah, Shisui had to look away. 

Nope. 

"Could I have my pants back then?" 

"I found so many interesting little things in the seams, sweetheart. So no, those aren't coming back - they're ruined now." Fingers dug into the chakra points of his thigh, and Shisui winced. "Besides, it'd be so much more convenient if you stayed naked. Don't you think?" 

"For you. I'm feeling a bit drafty myself," Shisui bit out. 

"Well, don't worry. I'll warm you up quite well." 

Shisui tried to kick him in the nuts, but alas, Shimura Danzou was far too quick.

 

* * *

 

Shisui exhaled shakily, and then looked down at his hands. Pink - he was flushed pink and just a little shaky. 

He had maybe two days before the full heat hit. Plenty of time for the mission to be over. 

Ever since he'd first arrived here - abducted… 

Well there was no real word for it; this world didn't have the _right_ words for it. Omegas were traditionally Chased and Mated when their pack allowed them to be; and Shisui had already known who he had been promised to. There were no more full-scale hunts the way it had been in the old-days - no, now it was more civilised, a ritualistic Chase and Mating within a set space with only the promised Alpha and Beta. 

So he'd woken up to find he was in a strange room that didn't smell like his own, and his Alpha waiting for him to wake without a chaperone… 

He'd fought, of course. Who wouldn't? That wasn't right, Danzou might be his promised Alpha but he wasn't supposed to be here without a chaperone, nor was Shisui supposed to be off Clan property without the proper clearance for missions. 

The first mating had hurt anyway, which was not surprising, since Shisui hadn't been in heat. 

But it had only been a few days before his suppressants had worn off - he'd already been near the end of his cycle, and then he'd gone into heat - 

And then getting pinned - well, he bonded to his mate, of course, why wouldn't he? 

It was later, a long hard heat later, that he realised this wasn't his alpha mate. This was a completely different world, but by then… well he'd already bonded to Danzou, beta, not alpha, and there was no way back. 

The world here was different -different enough that while they generally took precautions against dogs like the inuzuka ninken, it wasn't _standard_ precautions; no one had standard scent blockers, or hormone blockers, and Shisui could track anyone to within a single block radius easily, which apparently was a straight up asset in this world. 

That and his kenjutsu was much better than even his blind-alternate's… he was a damn good asset for his mate even though he was basically incapacitated for a full week every three months. 

His mate had figured out some birth control for him, though since his mate was a beta, not an alpha, it'd take a lot longer and more matings for him to conceive, but the heat suppressants were almost impossible to back-engineer, and … well Danzou-sama had no intention of triggering a fully pissed off Uchiha Pack to retrieve Shisui if he went back to that universe to obtain some heat-suppressants. 

In any case, Shisui quite liked it here - being top bitch of the pack had its perks - and while his blind-alternate was a sensor, Shisui could hunt down anyone as long as he had a scent to track, and thus was one of the best trackers in Root now. 

Trade off was going into heat though. 

"Tatsu?" said Torune. "You're - " 

"Yes," Shisui said. "We should push forward. I have to get home." Home to Danzou-sama. Without a knot and alpha-hormones, his heats were hard, but it was easier with his mate. 

"Will you be -" Torune trailed off. 

Shisui didn't smile behind his mask. Torune was interested - all of them were. Despite their poor sense of smell, an Omega in heat was still incredibly attractive, and Danzou-sama jealously (as was only right) locked Shisui away during several of his heats. 

"Maybe," he said, a little coyly. "Ask Danzou-sama when we get back." 

Torune huffed but didn't reply.

 

* * *

 

"Oh," Shisui said. He'd come back and been told that he was not getting his next pill. "I'm… only sixteen," Shisui said, a little tentative. 

Sure, omegas had their first litters usually when they first mated, but Shisui had thought he'd mate at eighteen, not earlier. He technically could still bear a litter but… 

Omegas were made to bear, he knew that, it'd not be very hard. But it'd mean he'd be taken off missions while he nested and - 

He swallowed. It was what his mate wanted. He could do this. 

"I know you're scared, Shisui," his mate said, stroking his hair, and then tipping his chin up to look at him. "But you've said, betas won't likely impregnate you, right? So we'll just try it this time. Just try." 

Shisui nodded. 

"I won't let anyone be rough with you," Danzou said kindly, which was sweet of him - but Shisui's heats were always hard, especially since he didn't have any alpha knots to break the heat earlier from a week to two or three milder days. "And you know Shisui will be gentle." 

"I'm more afraid of using him till he breaks," Shisui said, quietly. 

"Trust me," Danzou said. "I've got it all worked out." and drew Shisui closer to him, kissing him readily, and Shisui melted against him with a purr. 

He wished sometimes his mate was an alpha - he'd be able to give him all the kits he wanted so easily. 

But … well. He wasn't likely to conceive, even if it was just his mate, Shisui and his grandfather. Still, all he had to do was try.

 

* * *

 

"You're going to what," Kagami said, flatly, when the - two older Shisuis showed up. The one wearing a skirt, who looked a bit younger than the other, blind one, started piling a stack of cushions and blankets in the corner next to Kagami. 

"Go into heat," the .. omega? Omega one - said, tucking a pillow next to Kagami. "I… apologise, it's going to be hard on you." 

"On you too," BlindShisui said sitting down in Danzou's habitual chair. 

"Well, I'll survive it, I always do," omegaShisui said. 

"That does not fill me with confidence," Kagami said. "It sounds dangerous - hey - wait, leave my pants alone!" 

"You'll be fine," OmegaShisui said. "Danzou-sama has calculated that as long as I leave the room on alternate days to mate him instead, you won't be stressed unduly." 

"I do hope that there's been calculations for the soldier pills I'll be taking," blind Shisui said with a sigh. 

"What on earth is that supposed to mean - no, stoppit - argh my PANTS." 

Not that, Kagami thought, it would have been much protection anyway - all of them had so far demonstrated their ability to take his clothes without his permission, despite Kagami struggling his wrists and ankles raw. None of them had any respect for his supposed position as grandfather, nor any respect for normal proper _boundaries_. 

"I'm sorry," Shisui said, and Kagami almost thought it was aimed at him, and no, he was not accepting that sort of apology - 

"You can't help it," the blind one said, adjusting his blindfold. "I wish Root was allowed this time." 

"Danzo-sama doesn't want any other contaminating DNA," omega Shisui said, softly, and turned to Kagami, hand now on his bare belly. "It'll be alright. I won't exhaust you too much, and this is just the one time. I doubt I'd actually get pregnant." 

"What," Kagami said. "Seriously _what_?" 

"It's an honour Danzou-sama is granting you," omega Shisui said, biting his lip and his gaze averting briefly. "Not many people share their omegas like this. He does appreciate your genes very much." 

"That is just _sick_ ," Kagami said. Shouted, really. "I'm not - I'm not anywhere near honoured -" 

The omega Shisui bit his lip harder, before leaning in and kissing him and this close? Suddenly Kagami was hit with a nose full of _scent_. Ludicrously sweet, and - oddly delicious, something that made him want. 

Ached to want. 

Fuck? Fuck is this a drug?! 

He groaned, and Shisui licked into his mouth, easily and the smell settled around him even more. 

"Your heat's starting?" he heard, a little far away, and he whined when the mouth drew back, when Shisui drew back from him, eyes lowered and dark and hooded. 

"Yes," Shisui murmured. "It's starting. It'll be alright, grandfather. You'll like it. Everyone does, when I'm in heat." [2]

 

* * *

 

Shisui woke up, sore in exciting old places.

"I'm getting fucking tired of this waking up _sore_ business," Shisui snarled at the ceiling, and yanked his hands - 

And almost succeeded in slapping himself in the face. 

It startled him enough he actually sat up and - 

He wasn't yanked down by chains. 

He - he looked at his feet and immediately scrambled up, off the bed, ignoring the shooting pain up his spine. 

Free. he was free. Somehow - he looked back to where his hands had been chained and the metal was gone like they never had been there. 

This was a trap of some sort - they wouldn't just let him go. _Danzou_ wouldn't just let him go - not after… 

Shisui shook his head sharply and looked around - trying to see if there was anything he missed… 

Visually, nothing, there weren't any sort of seals peeking out under the futon, nor hidden in the linens. The room and furniture appeared to be exactly as they appeared: room and furniture.

So the trap had to be further out. Perhaps some sort of ward - 

He pushed his senses, even as he tried to turn on his sharingan and - 

Couldn't. 

His senses wouldn't extend beyond his normal range because he couldn't make his chakra enhance them. Was that - 

He put his hand to the wall and then realised - the back of his hands were inked. 

No. 

Tattooed - with seals. 

Fuck, he realised, looking at them. They sealed of his chakra use. Which would have been a simple one to break, if he had enough time and access to - well, any chakra-infused liquids, which his own blood would have done quite nicely. Except it was more complicated than that. 

He studied the back of his hands, and then turned over and groaned - his palms and fingertips were inked too, delicate little seals blocking off his chakra, but also the intent of his chakra use. 

Specifically, if he tried to draw _seals_ , or break them. 

They were also unreasonably pretty - tiny little curlicues just writhing down his fingers to wrap around a stupidly decorative larger seal in the centre of his palms. 

"The fucking _hell_ ," Shisui hissed. "Is it not bad enough you limited my chakra, you have to add insult to injury?" 

They were _decorative_. And _inefficient_. Wasted extra chakra - his professional sensibilities were fucking _offended_. Why not tattoo some roses and birds and stupid civilian shit all over him while they were there wasting chakra ink and time? Write down exactly what this not-Sandaime thought about ownership and possession, it'd be just as useful and insulting. 

He clenched his hands a little, and thought vicious, angry thoughts about the fuuinjutsu nin who had done this. Wasting their talents and skill for frivolous _shit_. 

Fucker. 

Shisui took a deep breath. Alright. He wasn't able to get anything done just sitting here. There were no real seals or wards on the door, and it wasn't even _locked_. 

He'd be insulted, if he didn't know how much his chakra was sealed away. Still he was a trained shinobi, he could just sneak out of here - he didn't need chakra to do a lot, like kill a man. 

There was definitely one man he was willing to break the neck of with his bare hands. 

He couldn't channel his chakra to do anything useful, but he could tamp it down enough to _hide_ , and while it gave him a headache and stuffed up all his sinuses, his chakra wound down so low and tight meant he basically was part of the environment. It unfortunately wrapped his senses down too, focusing so tightly on exactly what was in front of him that he was basically on _top_ of Danzou before he realised.

Shisui would be ashamed later - maybe - that he'd reacted without thinking. That killing instinct had overriden everything else - that he'd yanked hard on his chakra. 

Pull enough chakra, and half the seals would break anyway and he was not ashamed to admit that _that_ was also part of his effort - 

Except that there was a seal he hadn't seen, on the small of his back, that flared hot and then suddenly Shisui lost control of his legs and arms and _collapsed_ like a doll. 

Oh and the seals on his hands were lit up like a fucking fireworks display. 

"How disappointing, Shisui," Danzou said. 

"You absolute _fucker_ ," Shisui growled. "Must you make insult in addition to injury? Light up everything, the rest of Konoha doesn't know you've been sealing the _fuck_ out of your prisoners! They don't see it in Suna yet, just add a signal flare to this _waste_ of chakra!" 

Danzou looked at him, mildly bemused. As if Shisui didn't know to see through that grandfatherly act - even his own Hokage back home would use it to mask a quick and ruthless mind. 

"You want disappointing? I had to try to use semen with my _toes_ to try to draw a seal and here you are wasting chakra ink like it's _water!_ " 

"I knew that I missed out something, I'll have seals applied to your feet later," Danzou said, smiling like Shisui was a pet that had just done a marvellous trick. 

Shisui snarled at him, but he couldn't make his limbs work. 

"But as to your question… no. The lights aren't just for show, though they're very pretty." 

Hands were on him, now, hauling him upright, Shisui tried to yank away but his limbs weren't obeying him. 

"I had intended the introduction of you to my root operatives to be an actual reward for good behaviour, but you pushed too far, Shisui." 

"How," Shisui gritted out, "is this pushing too far? A man shouldn't be allowed to try and escape enemy territory?" 

"I took your chains off, Shisui, the least you could do is be grateful." He tipped his chin at his operatives - and they hauled him back to the goddamn cell. 

One of them caught his hand and jolted something like an electric shock into his hand - and the seals - and turned off the fucking lightshow. 

One of them was wearing a weird, almost bird like mask-goggle combination. 

"Torune," Danzou said. "Fuu. You don't have to be delicate. He can take his punishment." 

"Yes Danzou-sama." 

Hands were in his hair, hauling at his head as they both arranged him onto his knees. 

Torune flicked his fingers, and then the seals sparked, and slammed his hands to the floor like magnets. 

"Shit, I didn't notice those," Shisui said. 

"You have other things to notice, Goma," Fuu said. 

"... did you just call me fucking _seasame_?" Shisui said. 

"That's your name now," Fuu said, laughing darkly, long reddish blond hair sweeping down over Shisui's back, hand trailing mockingly over Shisui's spine. "You're going to have to earn your name back." 

"Fuck you both," Shisui snarled, and tried to kick. 

It didn't work. 

They manipulated his limbs like a doll's, and Shisui got to learn just exactly what two men could do to a third between them. 

This was not a lesson he was particularly fond of.

 

* * *

 

Had it been a week? 

Kagami didn't know. 

It had been a cycle of hazed lust, not-so-much-lust, then hazed lust again, over and over, and everything was hurting. 

"Here," a voice said, shaky and hoarse - a little raw, and Kagami would try to look but then there was just a cup pressed to his lips, and cool water tipped against his lips. 

He drank greedily, not caring if it was probably drugged. He didn't know if it was. 

Kagami blinked and blinked again and - 

The BlindShisui was haggard, his long hair matted and tangled, and he looked pale. His hands were trembling a little holding the cup to Kagami's lips, until the water was gone and he could take it away and then drop it on the tray with a little clatter.

Kagami didn't feel much better, to be fair. 

"Wha-" 

"It's over," Shisui said. "Shisui's heat, i mean." The smile he managed to dredge up for him was crooked, but not anywhere near the vicinity of the smirk that first time Kagami had seen him. "You're in fairly good shape, considering." 

"Considering, what," Kagami said, and god he hurt. He was also so _tired_. He didn't even have the energy to do more than open his mouth when Shisui started feeding him pinches of onigiri. 

If Shisui looked as bad as Kagami felt - just… wow. 

"You look like shit," he said when Shisui paused. Or maybe stopped, like he couldn't quite remember to move. 

If he had eyes, Kagami'd guess they were unfocused and unseeing right now but well, you know. Blind. 

"Multiple soldier pill use, I'll be fine, thanks for your concern," Shisui said, and started moving again, pinching off the ume in the onigiri to feed to Kagami. 

Kagami wasn't asking about him, to be honest. He had just been making a remark. He looked like absolute shit - "Over a whole _week_? That could have killed you!" 

"Just five days," Shisui said. "Mating Shisui without them, now, that would have killed me." 

Kagami stared at him. "What." 

"He's an omega," Shisui said, and he didn't have to gesture for Kagami to know that the curled up curve of a body on the other side of the room in the nest of pillows and blankets was the omega in question. "He goes into heat every three months - and without an alpha to slake the heat, it won't stop for a whole week. Usually Danzou-sama would mate him for the first day or so, and then the rest of the time he'd be given to the rest of Root to sate." 

Kagami blinked, slowly, feeling his eyes burn a little. "What," he said. "You're telling me, Danzou would - would give him to - would let him be _gangraped_ for a whole week?" 

"It's not rape when it's an omega in heat," Shisui said. "He said so himself - with only betas, he'd have killed any single one of us with exhaustion." Shisui exhaled a little, and then curled his fingers into the remaining grains of the onigiri. "Three is really pushing it," he murmured, almost under his breath. "I hadn't had to be the only off-setting beta since his first heat here with Danzou-sama." 

"And… you still - you just almost overdosed yourself with soldier pills, to help him -" 

Fuck me for almost a week straight. 

"Danzou-sama only wants him to conceive with you, Danzou-sama or myself," Shisui said simply. "It can't be helped." 

He finally brushed off the grains from his hand onto the tray. "And you liked it," Shisui said, while Kagami sputtered, flushed with guilt and humiliation and - and - so much more he couldn't verbalise. "I'll be back with something to - wash with." 

Even standing, Shisui looked like he was about to fall over, but he stayed upright all the same. 

Kagami didn't know what to say to that, at all. 

If - if fucking an omega in heat was basically a death sentence, he thought, why didn't Danzou just do that? Why did't he - 

Fuck. 

He wanted Kagami alive. He probably was going to keep _doing_ this in three months. 

Fuck, fuckity _fuck_.

 

* * *

 

"Are you _sick?_ " 

Shisui hummed, and just rolled over to face the voice. Their youngest alternate was a tiny blaze of annoyance and irritation, and a tiny thread of worry. 

"Yes," he said, smiling a little even if he couldn't quite make himself lift his arms anymore. "If you're going to stab me, do it quick, thank you." 

Shisui-kun hesitated, and then his aura threaded irritation deeper and darker. "Well I'm not going to, since you _want_ it. Bastard." 

"Your father is my father," Shisui said serenely. "Are you going to leave the window open when you leave?" 

Shisui-kun made an annoyed noise, but stomped over to the windows and slammed the shutters shut, drawing the curtains. 

The sunlight no longer bothered Shisui, but the warmth cut off meant he was just going to get to luxuriate in the nice cool shadows. 

"Ah, Shisui-kun," he said, in lieu of thanks. 

"I hate you and hope you die." 

"'I'll see you tomorrow, then." 

Shisui-kun snarled in thwarted frustration and slammed the door behind him while Shisui relaxed into the pillows. 

It was good to let Shisui-kun be … almost a child like this. He might have been jounin in his world, but here, Shisui and his alternate could take up the slack - and Shisui-kun didn't have to be pushed into anything he wasn't ready for. Everything he did was still actually pretty adorable; Shisui didn't remember ever getting to indulge like this at that age. 

If it meant Shisui getting his hair bleached AND still managing to piss off Shisui-kun with his serene acceptance, that too was his prerogative as an older brother.

 

* * *

 

NOTES:

[1] Otsu (乙), second letter/order of heavenly branch. Blind!Shisui's codename, because he was the 2nd Shisui that Danzou gets (first one he found after the world's native Shisui died). Tatsu (辰), a point in earth branch, 辰年 means year of dragon, omega Shisui's codename, because dragon, and Danzou is being NICE. Shisui-kun has no code name because he hasn't been sent on missions yet. Normal!Shisui from Hokage!Danzou universe: no codename because he hasn't been allowed out of the room yet... 

[2] I think I managed to write a threesome scene where NONE OF THEM actually want to be there. I've managed a threeway non-con implied gangbang. I'm so proud of myself, the road to hell is going to be gilded with gold. 

[Gorgeous Fanart](https://privatter.net/i/3836946) by the one and only [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah


	2. NOT A FIC: oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think i busted the previous chapter's comments

Pretty sure I busted the previous chapter's comments >.<

So now in the vain hope that anyone wants to comment, they're going to have to comment here, because the previous chapter's comments are... fucked.

ETA: before more people come in to laugh at me, i actually managed to unbust the comments! And the test-test comments are left there in all their failed glory during my various attempts to test AO3's commenting system to see what exactly the algorithm did to get 'collapse' threading to occur. .... okay it's mostly there because i can't be bothered to go back and delete them one by one. i'm leaving this here because... uh. testament to the extensive testing of Ao3's commenting system i guess? you're welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I might, if inspiration strikes me, to write more snippets. 
> 
> I might even take some prompts if you're evil enough. 
> 
> Do i want to add more Shisuis? I don't know. I don't know if I can keep track anymore LOLOLOLOL


End file.
